Define Manpile
by Rewrite the Past
Summary: Caught in the crossfire of a prank gone wrong, Cloud is assigned to be Angeal's errand boy for the day. This is punishment...right? So, why is he sitting around a table with the four most gorgeous men on Gaia? ASGZC. Birthday Fic for Tobirion!


**Summary: Caught in the crossfire of Reno, Zack, a glitter bomb, and the Second Class toilets, Cloud is assigned to be Angeal Hewley assistant for the day. On his birthday. While Zack pushes his punishment off on his friend. So...how...exactly did he end up around a table with four of the most gorgeous men on Gaia?**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Genesis**

**Characters done by-**

**KittenFair: Angeal, Zack, Reno, Tseng**

**Shades: Cloud, Genesis, Sephiroth**

...

...

**Dear Tobi, **

**This smashed up collaboration of one horribly Confused!Angeal and poor, Zacked!Cloud was conceived on far too much Arizona Raspberry iced tea, Cheerios, a little more than healthy Magic from B.o.B and some serious brain warm-ups. **

**Somehow, it went for being a cute two thousand words to an 8k monster...not sure how that happened...**

**Still, we hope you enjoy.**

**Happy Birthday. **

**K&S**

**P.S- Yes, chair dancing is very, very possible.**

...

...

**Define Manpile**

Zackary Fair was something else.

Cloud would be the first person to admit the hyper active SOLDIER was missing a few screws, four or five crayons, and a whole lot of pancakes. And that wasn't even the beginning of it.

Yet, he was still a good guy and a great friend.

Usually.

As Cloud stood in front of the large, polished desk of one Commander Angeal Hewley, quaking on the inside and just a little on the outside, he had to say, he didn't really like Zack at that moment. Or the one before it. The one where he had to open the door and come face to face with curious slate grey eyes and more paperwork than he'd ever wanted to see in his life.

...he was serving Zack's punishment _why _exactly?

Watery blue eyes and the trembling lip of his older friend swam to the forefront of his memory and he sighed internally.

Ah, yes. The kicked puppy look.

Cloud was a sucker. One that played right into Zack's grabby little paws.

The commander blinked at him a moment, before beckoning him in. "What can I do for you, Trooper?"

A quick glance around the office gave him a mental checklist of things he could- hopefully- do for the man for the day- things that didn't require frowning or possible clumsiness to induce frowning. "Do you have a duster? And some colored thumbtacks? And some sticky notes? Oh, and probably a note pad and can you tell me where the nearest recycle bin is?"

He took a deep breath, letting it out in a whoosh. How did Zack talk to fast and for so long all the time?

Noticing his superior's slightly widened eyes, he colored, having just blurted everything out before thinking that maybe the man _liked_ his corkboard to be filled with randomly placed notes covered in a variety or atrocious chicken scratch or that he _wanted_ his recycle to be over flowing.

"Uh, that is...if you don't mind. Sir."

"I... no, that's all right. I'm sure I can find them." Angeal rose, baffled by the strange request, but nonetheless obliging the polite youth. He walked past him, thinking about where his secretary generally stored things. "May has a file cabinet back behind her desk with office supplies, and there's a cleaning closet just down the hall a bit that should have the rest. Come get me if you can't find them."

"Yes, sir!" Cloud snapped a quick salute and disappeared out the door as fast as he could.

May turned out to be far less intimidating than the horror stories the other Regs told. Actually, she was really cheerful and after a wide eyed look, when she gave into the urge pinch his cheeks at the lingering traces of his accent, claiming something about how cute it was, he couldn't even find it in himself to scowl.

She was just so...smiley.

Not at all the woman with fangs and wrinkly, shriveled skin that attacked anyone that got near the Firsts' doors he'd imagined.

With a cheerful smile she sent him off down the hall, two packets of sticky notes, a box of colored thumbtacks, and a four lavender notebooks in his possession. He stopped in front of a nondescript door and wiggled it open.

A slew of cleaning supplies were neatly organized around the tiny room and he spotted the dusters right off.

"Perfect," he mumbled, stepping into the room and adjusting his grip on the supplies.

He snagged two of the hand dusters and was reaching for a can of wood polish when a brown paper bag caught his eyes. Smiling in relief, he glanced down, finding it empty, and dumped his handful into it. The dusters and polish soon followed.

Cloud grinned down at the bag and nodded to himself. He could do this.

Angeal Hewley was liked by every one. He was gentle and a great teacher. He even liked plants. Cloud could do this.

As far as punishments went, this would be cake.

It was better than cleaning toilets for a week, or sitting out on night guard all by himself and hoping that no mad axe murderers happened by.

Yep, definitely better.

When he returned to the office, all those assurances were washed away with one look.

The Commander was frowning at him.

He was wearing _that_ frown.

Cloud wanted to cry.

_~Where is he?~ _Angeal wondered, looking at the clock just to be sure that yes, his apprentice was late once again. Not that he'd really expected the hyperactive Second to be on time, but, it would have been _nice._

He would have called him, but the little trooper was... returning? A faint frown of confusion tugged at his mouth. _~Maybe he wants to be sure he can borrow the supplies?~_

Angeal watched as the younger man's cheeks turned a rather deep shade of red and set the bag down, busily digging through it.

Without looking up at him, the Trooper set to work on his corkboard hanging next to the window; all the notes were taken off and placed neatly on the floor in some sort of order. The tacks were removed next and then the younger man sat down, pulled out a pack of pink sticky notes and a purple notepad and set to work copying them all down.

Silently, Angeal leaned forward to get a better look at the trooper's writing.

It was surprisingly neat.

Was that...cursive?

A closer look told him that yes, yes it was - the kind you'd see on formal stationary. It might have even been nicer than May's, though he'd never, ever tell her that.

As he watched, new notes began making an orderly appearance on the board and he realized what the young trooper was doing. Frown deepening in consternation, he asked. "Trooper, why are you reorganizing my board?"

Not that he minded.

It needed done. But... he couldn't even get _himself _to do it, let alone expect some _random army grunt _to wander in to do it for him.

The younger man jumped when the commander's voice rumbled around him. He jerked around, holding one of the lavender notebooks up like a shield. "It looked like the best place to start," he squeaked. "Rewritten. Za-Commander Fair has really bad hand writing and I'm going to organize them by date and priority...would you rather I do it differently? I'm sorry. I should have asked first..."

The commander waved a hand, shaking his head. "No, no, I meant why are you doing it at _all_? I appreciate the help, don't get me wrong..."

"I was assigned to be your...aide...for the day. By Zack- I mean Commander Fair."

Commander Hewley's blue gray eyes narrowed at that, his voice rumbling like thunder. "I see." He turned, going to his desk and sitting down. "What's your name, Trooper?"

"C-Cloud Strife, sir."

He nodded, large hands toying with a pen as his mind worked overtime. "You're a friend of Zack's, Cloud?"

Angeal sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Cloud, what did Zack say when he sent you here? What were his 'orders'?"

He flushed again, dropping his head. "That because of the toilet incident I was assigned to guard duty tonight but...he-he knows that I'm...afraid of the dark," he mumbled. "So...he reassigned me to be your helper for the day."

"Toilet incident?" He raised a brow.

"..." There was a long pause before the Trooper finally answered. "A g-glitter bomb blew up in the S-Second Class training floor's bathroom."

The second brow raised to match the first. Glitter bomb? That sounded... suspiciously like something his Second Class apprentice would do. Frowning deeper, he went to look up Cloud's file to see if the Trooper had a history of such things. If not... well, he had a niggling suspicion the teen might have been caught in Zack's crossfire.

Cloud stared down at the sheets in his hands.

He could feel Commander Hewley's frown deepening and it made him want to wilt like some delicate little flower. _~Stupid Reno. Stupid Zack.~ _

He fully blamed those two bumbling idiots; along with his bladder. Hell, he should have just held it.

Looking at the file, the commander felt a strange tumult of emotions overcome him. First, there was the automatic marveling at how... well... _pretty_ the teen was under his helmet. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes the commander had ever seen, clear and pure and hopeful, backlit by an inner glow sweeter than Mako. His hair rose in a chaotic mass of spikes, similar to a chocobo's crest, and looked downy soft. His skin was a clean, petal pink...

Angeal swallowed and darted his eyes to the Trooper's age quickly, worried now that he found himself really _looking_ at him. He relaxed subtly finding him a legal 18. His mind backpedaled when he continued on. Eighteen - _as of TODAY_?

Oh Gaia, he's being punished on his _birthday_? By his puppy of all people?

Scowling, he flipped to his record and noticed this was his first write up. So, not in his character to pull pranks. Which meant that he was likely taking the blame for the puppy's stunt. The lack of honor shown by his student disappointed and even angered him. Zack would be hearing about this.

But first, he'd make it up to the Trooper. No way would he let him spend his birthday being punished unfairly.

When Cloud finally looked up, Angeal was no longer frowning at him, but at his computer screen.

He let out a sigh of relief, and for the first time that day, actually looked at the man.

Yep, Angeal Hewley...was Angeal Hewley. He was tall, sturdy, and gorgeous without being considered feminine like the other Firsts. There was something about the angular set to his features and his dark expressive eyes that just called to Cloud. The pure confidence and unwavering ideals only added to that.

The commander was the whole package.

Unfortunately for Cloud, the man was terrifying and there was _no way_ he'd ever actually say any of that stuff to him.

Still, between shaking in fear and trying to stay out of the man's way, he could look at least.

And then the frown turned back on him, but it was... different. Uneasy.

Upset.

"Cloud..." he seemed to contemplate what to say, then rose, beckoning him to follow, grabbing his massive sword on the way out and attaching it to his back harness. "May? Suspend my calls, unless they're from Sephiroth, Genesis, or Zack - or an absolute emergency. I'm taking the day off."

The young man hurried after him, still clutching his shield to his chest.

In the rational part of his mind, he was aware that a few sheets of purple stuff wouldn't save him from the commander's wrath. Or a pissed chocobo for that matter.

But still, beggars couldn't be choosers.

He paused mid-step when he heard the man tell May that he was taking the day off. Was he that much of a pain? Maybe he should have asked first, about the sticky notes...if he took the day off, Cloud would most likely have to go back to night guard. "Sir?"

Angeal turned slightly at the uncertain voice from behind and realized he hadn't explained his thought process to the Trooper. _~All the better. He deserves a surprise on his birthday.~ _"Cloud, you'll still be spending the day with me. But... differently, if that's all right?"

"Oh, um, okay, sir. Just tell me what I'm supposed to do," he said quietly.

At least it wasn't night guard.

The commander chuckled with a small smile. "Just follow me for now." He turned then, heading for the elevators.

As instructed, Cloud followed at an appropriate distance and, after a momentary pause, stumbled into the elevator after Angeal.

They rode in silence, up to floors higher than Cloud had ever had clearance to go and-

Wait... wasn't this floor reserved for...

Sure enough, a few moments later, they were looking at a nameplate by a door to an apartment belonging to Commander Hewley.

Curiosity and fear were waging war in Cloud's throat when Angeal slid a keycard and pushed open the door. At a motion of the man's hand, he followed him in, making sure to wipe his boots on the 'Wipe Your Paws' mat in front of the door. He hesitated again, unsure of whether he should take them off or not. He knew some people did that. The one time he had to help Reno home after a night out, Tseng had politely made it clear that if he tracked dirt all over the man's cream colored carpet, he would be shot.

Or tortured.

Or both.

Fortunately, after taking a moment to lean the Buster Sword against the wall, the commander unwittingly answered his question by leaning against the wall to remove his own boots.

Looking curiously at Cloud, he offered a small smile. "I don't really know what all I have for entertainment... Zack leaves things around some times... I think he left a gaming system here the other night, if you wish to play. I'll be in the kitchen for a little while; you have free run of the apartment, except for there."

Under the silver helmet, Cloud's eyes widened to saucers. "W-what?" He choked out.

Angeal laughed, a rich, warm sound. "Cloud, I'm fairly sure that you're not responsible for this... 'toilet incident' and I'm not going to punish you for my puppy's handiwork. Still, it will take time to convince the higher ups, so it's just easier to keep you with me for the day under the _guise_ of punishment. Do you understand?"

He nodded dumbly, then knelt to remove his boots with shaking hands.

Commander Hewley was letting him...take the day off? He blinked down at the dirty laces as he tugged the issued shoes off his feet. He was too lost in thought to notice the orange socks with cactaurs on them that Zack had given him that morning before promptly informing him he 'was the bestest friend ever, ever, ever' and assigning him to Angeal for the day.

Something the commander had said caught up with him and he looked up at the man. "Puppy?"

A soft chuckle escaped the larger man and he nodded. "Yes. You haven't noticed? Zack's very much a puppy. The bouncing, wiggling, and suchlike?"

Cloud smiled hesitantly, standing up and stepping off the mat. "I hadn't realized anyone else thought of him like that."

Another chuckle escaped and Angeal nodded. "Yes, well, I believe I even coined the nickname." He smirked playfully. "Feel free to use it."

Blushing, Cloud nodded and followed the man farther into the apartment. Passing a small mirror, he caught sight of the silver metal and reached up, tugging off the helmet gently. His wild blond hair gave an almost audible sigh of relief as it was freed and stood up in all directions as usual.

He shook his head, rearranging the bangs around his face, and continued to follow the man.

He didn't want to intrude or be a bother but...what if he broke something? Or did something the commander did like?

The man was smiling now, and seeing that smile, Cloud had to wonder why he was so afraid of the frown. The gentle tilt of Angeal's lips didn't help at all with the attraction, chipping away at the irrational fear slowly.

Cloud sighed, shaking his head.

This was Angeal Hewley. He was simply being kind to a trooper that got caught in something his 'puppy' did. It was just his honor, he reminded himself.

He was determined to enjoy it, however.

Turning to say something, thoughts fled as Angeal looked at the little blond before him_. ~Gaia, he really is beautiful.~_

"Is something wrong?" Cloud asked, glancing down to make sure he hadn't tracked anything in on accident and then back up at the commander who was still giving him an odd look. "Sir?"

A faint blush might've touched his cheeks, but he was fairly sure it was too light to show. Still, he half turned away, embarrassed and gestured for the living room. "I'll be in the kitchen... make yourself at home."

Cloud nodded and wandered in carefully.

After a moment of looking around, he sighed, giving into the urge to possibly get himself killed, and went to lean up against the entry way to the kitchen and watch the commander...do whatever it was that he was doing with more matching cookware than Cloud had ever seen.

About to get the ingredients out to make the cake, enhanced hearing detected soft, socked steps coming near. A dark brow arched, and without turning around he warned, "Cloud, that'd better not be you. I told you, the kitchen is off limits."

The blond squeaked out a quick apology and ducked out of the walk way, back into the living room.

Unsure of what to do and never having worked a television, he made his way over to the book shelves near the window.

After a minute of searching, Cloud shook his head. The man had a lot of books. A good 80% of them all about different types of plants, soil, and all the vitamins found in the planet. When he turned around, a small leather bound book caught his attention.

Moving over to the low coffee table he pulled off his gloves, stuffing them in a pocket, and picked up the white book.

"Loveless..." He read quietly.

With a shrug, he sat down and opened it gently.

It was well worn and Cloud's eyes widened seeing the margins filled in with a delicate scrawl. Flipping through the book he found bookmarks, newspaper clippings, and some sticky notes slipped between different pages. He settled himself back into the soft material and, returning to the first page, he set about reading everything.

In the kitchen, Angeal stared at his ingredients, before deciding that the best course of action would be to call Zack. The puppy was friends with Cloud and-though definitely in the 'dog house' at the moment- was undoubtedly a good source of information. Besides, he needed a good chewing out.

Flipping open his PHS, he dialed. "Zack? That Trooper you sent me, Cloud... what's his favorite cake?"

_"Cake?" Zack's voice chirped through the phone. "Yellow. With chocolate frosting and lots and lotsa sprinkles! Wait- why? Do I get a cake too 'Geal?"_

"No, no cakes for naughty puppies who let others take the blame for their pranks," he retorted sternly. "That _is_ what happened, isn't it, Zack?"

_"..." Some rough noise came through as Zack squirmed around. "Angeeeaal..."_

"Zack, I'm very disappointed in you. That's not only dishonorable behavior - but no way to treat a friend. Especially on his birthday." Angeal scowled, hoping the expression showed through clearly in his voice as he began to make the yellow cake batter from scratch, heating the over in the meantime.

_The loud screech that came out was just that- loud and very screechy. "His birthday! Shit! 'Geal I forgot! Oh fuck, oh shit, I'm such a bad friend!"_

"Write up a report, confessing that you - and whoever put the bomb together for you, I'm assuming Reno - were the ones responsible for the incident Cloud was blamed for and I might let you come over tonight to celebrate it with us," he offered.

_A whine and some grumbling later Zack finally nodded, even if Angeal couldn't see it. "Fine. I'm going to buy a present," He said slowly. "...want me to get you one too?"_

Angeal considered it thoughtfully, then asked. "What does he like?"

_The sounds of Zack ruffling his hair were heard clearly. "Books. Simple stuff. Plants, I think. He's always out in your garden..."_

For some reason, that pleased him immensely. "I see... no, then... I think I can get him something myself. But, thank you all the same." The cake batter was poured into a round pan and slid into the oven, and he started on the frosting.

_"Right! I'll be there right after this stupid class is over," Zack chirped in his usual cheerful way. "Bye 'Geal!"_

Angeal chuckled, shaking his head and finishing beating the frosting to a smooth, spread able consistency. Then, there was the matter of sprinkles. Which...he actually had, thanks to Zack.

Sticking his head out of the kitchen, he looked about for Cloud, to ask him if he was hungry enough for a full meal, and stared in shock, seeing him with Genesis' beloved copy of _Loveless_. _~Shiva... Well, at least he's gentle...~ _"Cloud?"

Cloud made a questioning hum, too absorbed in the scribbled words on the sides to pay attention to much else.

Angeal softened, smiling faintly. "He'd be flattered that you're so interested in his work on it..."

Registering the voice was _not_ that of his mother's or Zack's, Cloud looked up to find Angeal watching him. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" He felt his cheeks heat again and silently cursed his light coloring. "Um, w-whose is it?"

Angeal debated how well the blond trooper would take the information about the book and shrugged. "A very close friend of mine's. Now, would you like lunch?"

Cloud looked back down at the book and bit his lip. He was only a third of the way through it... "I don't want to be a bother, sir."

He chuckled and gave in to the urge to ruffle his golden spikes the way he always ruffled through Zack's darker ones. "Nonsense. I'm offering. Now, if you're just turning it down because you want to _read..."_

"In that case, sure." Cloud nodded slowly and smiled at the commander before dipping his head and going back to the book in his hands.

Angeal chuckled and headed back to the kitchen, pulling out his cell once more and dialing Genesis. "Gen? Are you busy tonight?"

_"Seph and I were going to watch a movie, did you have something else in mind?"_

"First, promise to hear me out." He knew better then to tell him right off someone was reading his beloved, personal copy of the epic.

_"..." There was silence from the other line before Genesis finally gave a hum of agreement. "Fine."_

"Zack pulled a prank recently, with Reno I presume, and some poor Trooper got caught in the cross fire and took the blame for it. He ended up my aide for the day." He headed to the fridge, taking stock of what he could cook for lunch. "At any rate, it turns out he's enamored with _Loveless_ and it's his birthday, soo... I was wondering if you might have a means of getting your hands on an extra copy? Since he's currently reading yours."

...

_Across the hall...with Genesis Rhapsodos and his General..._

Blue eyes widened in surprise and Genesis made a choked sound, having been taking a sip of Sephiroth's glass of juice. "You want me to what!" he yelped. A silver eyebrow was arched at him but he ignored it, wiggling off the General's lap and over to his many book shelves. "_That's_ where my copy went? Fuck, Angeal I thought I lost it for good! Who is it? Is he being careful! Angeal, is he reading _everything_ in there? Take it away! There's-there's stuff in there _no one needs to read_!"

...

_Back in Angeal's apartment..._

"Genesis, Gen, calm down. He's treating it as if it's the most wonderful thing he's ever seen. I think the only person I've ever seen so absorbed in it is you - you'd be proud," he soothed. "And he doesn't know whose it is."

Another round of sputtering came through the phone before the muffled voice of their silver haired friend was heard.

_"Genesis, calm down." _

_"Sephiroth! He's reading it!" _

There was a thud and then a rather exasperated sigh. Sounds of shuffling came through the phone and Angeal could hear the shuffling of hands.

_"Angeal, we will both be over soon. Genesis has a few extra copies, he can part with one. Do I need to do anything special to it? I believe we still have some of that chocobo paper left over from Zackary's party." _

Sephiroth's smooth voice filtered through the phone, and he felt himself sigh in relief. Hopefully the General would get Genesis calmed down quickly and the squawking would come to an end.

"That would work well, thank you, Sephiroth. I'll look forward to having you over for his surprise party this afternoon. Puppy should be here after class, and the cake just needs to cool and be frosted..."

_"Goodbye, Angel." _There was a click and the line went dead.

Angeal smiled fondly, hanging up and putting his phone in his pocket. Going back to the living room, he informed Cloud. "Cloud? We're having a couple friends over for supper, all right?"

Surprised, Cloud looked up. His eyes were watery and a hand was clamped over his mouth. He blinked rapidly and sniffed once. "O-okay."

Angeal frowned, walking over to him. "Cloud? What's wrong?"

"Have you...read any of this?" Cloud asked, wiping at his face with his free hand.

He shook his head, confessing softly, "I... well, you were so drawn to it, I didn't have the heart to take it away... but no. It's a very..." he searched for the right word. "Personal thing, for a close friend of mine."

"Oh!" Cloud snapped the book shut and put it back on the table where he found it. "I'm so sorry," he croaked, his voice scratchy. "I didn't know. I'm really sorry."

Angeal chuckled, ruffling his spikes. "It's all right. I think once he gets over his shock, he'll be flattered, really. He talks about it all the time, and while we listen... I've never seen anyone so interested. It would do him good to have you around to talk with, if you were of a mind to."

Cloud nodded, still frowning, the words he'd read echoing around his mind. "Will you...tell me who it belongs to?"

He nodded slightly. "Genesis Rhapsodos."

"Excuse me?"

He smiled faintly. "Commander Rhapsodos? He's known for his love of it, I would think even in the army."

"_Shit!" _Cloud hopped off the couch and scrambled away from the book. "Please don't tell him! I'm really uncoordinated. I can't. I'll never be able to dance!"

Angeal chuckled, coming around the couch and placing his hands on the agitated trooper's shoulders. "Cloud. Cloud? It's ok. I won't let Gen hurt you. I promise."

The blond froze as soon as Angeal's hands touched him, his earlier panic settling in the back of his mind.

The First was smiling down at him, a stray lock of hair falling over one of his dark eyes. Without thinking, Cloud reached up and brushed it aside.

The commander's breath caught slightly in surprise, and he blinked down at the little trooper, resisting the sudden urge to lean in and kiss him. He was in a committed, complex relationship right now - and this was one of his boyfriends' friends. Best not to start anything. At least, not without asking them first.

Sighing, he just offered a small, fond smile, ruffling his hair again. "There's more books for you to look at if you like. I think Gen gave me a book of legends a long time ago... check the bottom shelf."

Cloud jerked his hand back and nodded, slipping under Angeal's arm to go check.

Angeal turned and headed back for the kitchen, just as someone knocked on the door. "Coming."

Tseng bowed slightly when he opened it. "Commander."

"Tseng. What can I do for you?" Angeal tipped his head in greeting, eyeing the Turk SICs flame haired companion with a small frown. "Reno."

"I take it you've heard then. Good. That will save me time explaining." Tseng smiled slightly, gesturing to the door. "May we?"

"Oh, of course." He stepped aside, letting them into his apartment. "And heard... oh, about the incident. Yes."

"Yes, I was made aware that there was a young trooper caught in the crossfire who took the blame for our subordinate's actions." The Wutain Turk inclined his head indicatively toward Cloud, as he looked up, startled. "I want you to know, you have my deepest apologies for Reno's behavior. The citation will be removed from your record, and you are formally relieved from your punishment."

"Oh, th-thank you...sir." Unsure of how to address a Turk, other than Reno, Cloud snapped a quick salute, dropping it and stepping slightly behind Angeal.

Just as Angeal was readying himself to speak once again, the door was flung open, colliding with a startled Reno and in burst Zackary Fair waving a large brown bag. "Angeal!"

"Zackary!" Angeal chastised sharply. "What have I said about knocking?"

"Oh, right! Sorry 'Geal!"

"Zack, yo! Death by door is not cool enough for a Turk!" Reno sputtered, rising unsteadily and rubbing his side.

Zack lurched forward, latching onto Angeal's arm. "Aaaiiieee! Reno! When did you get here?"

Sensing danger, Cloud slowly sidled back toward the safety of the couch.

Reno pouted at him. "What, no 'happy to see me'? Come on! Least you could do after slamming me!"

"Reno." Tseng quieted him with a gesture.

"Hey! Last time I saw you we were covered in slime. I still haven't gotten the smell out of my hair!" Zack snapped, waving the bag haphazardly.

Reno's eyes bulged. "Zack-man!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that you slipped in that things spi- Oh fuck."

The red haired Turk thwapped him upside the head. "You got issues, yo."

"Ow!"

"_Reno_." Tseng narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

The room fell into a tense silence and the two troublemakers shifted nervously.

"Well it's uh, like this-"

Whatever explanation the two had was interrupted by a polite knock on the door.

Angeal sighed, raising a brow, recognizing the knock. As the Turks stepped aside - Tseng politely, tugging Reno with him - he leaned to the side, waving Sephiroth and Genesis in. "Come in, you two."

"Where is it," Genesis snapped, stepping in and shrugging off the gloved hand that was on his shoulder. "Angeal, where is it."

"Genesis."

"Shut up, Seph."

"Gen, it's fine." He tried to soothe, not wanting to cause a scene. "Really, I told you it was."

Watching the General and Commander Rhapsodos walking into Angeal Hewley apartment, Cloud felt his world creak to a jarring stop.

The Commander...was feeding him to the wolves.

His eyes darted to the worn copy of Loveless resting peacefully on the table and Cloud cringed. Oh, fuck. Of, fuck. Genesis was going to kill him! _~So much for promises.~_ Commander Rhapsodos was stubbornly refusing to listen to any reassurances, hand held out for the book.

With a prayer to the Goddess, Cloud snatched the book and hurried over, placing it in his hands. "I'm so sorry! So, so, sorry. I didn't know it was yours!"

The book was snatched up and with a low growl, a red gloved hand wrapped around Cloud's wrist, stopping his attempt at escape.

"You. Read. This?" Genesis bit out lowly.

"Genesis, let him go."

_"Shut up_, Sephiroth."

"I'm sorry!" Cloud squeaked, face paling. "I didn't know it was so personal. I just didn't want to read about dirt and green stuff or sunlight. Not that, that's not interesting or anything it's just not what I like and C-commander Hewley wouldn't let me into the kitchen and I saw it just lying there on the table and...and it looked nice so I picked it up and saw, uh, everything in it and I just started reading and...it-it's beautiful. What you wrote in the second act was so hard to read but I could stop. It was...was...amazing and I'm so, so sorry!"

He squirmed a bit, shifting his weight from foot to foot as the Commander's narrowed eyes softened. "Please don't kill me. I can't...I can't dance," he mumbled.

Angeal placed his hands on Cloud's shoulder's reassuringly, voice soft. "Remember what I said, Cloud?"

"Y-yes, sir..."

"I give you my word, on my honor," he assured him softly. "Genesis isn't a bad guy. He may be upset, but you caught him off guard. Give him a moment to collect himself."

Genesis' eyes flicked up to Angeal and he pulled his hand back with a sigh, releasing Cloud and letting the trooper fall into Angeal's chest. "My...apologies..."

"Whoa! Gen _apologized_, yo!" Reno crowed, stunned. "That's - ow, damn, bossman!"

"Shut it, Turk." He slid the book back into an inner coat pocket and crossed his arms. Giving a one armed shrug, he glanced back at Angeal. "Why are we all standing in the doorway?"

"I have no idea." Angeal chuckled, leading them in. "Come on. Inside, everyone who's staying for supper."

Reno gave Tseng a pleading look, but his superior shook his head. "No, Reno. We have business to attend. Angeal, thank you for your time. We will meet again later."

The door closed behind the Turks, and Angeal gestured for the others to head in. "Dinner's almost ready, so if you'll all head that way... Zack, you can show Cloud to the table. Seph, if you'd set it - Gen get the drinks?"

Both Genesis and Sephiroth nodded, shrugging off their coats. The General ventured down the hall, coming back with a loose white shirt on, and set to getting the table ready while Genesis moved around him pouring drinks for them.

Cloud watched in silent fascination as the men worked together seamlessly, moving around each other in perfect unison.

"Here Spike, you can sit... over here by me and 'Geal!" Zack grinned, leading Cloud over to one side of the table.

"Thanks," he said quietly, letting Zack steer him into the chair.

Ruffling his hair affectionately, Zack plopped down beside him, taking a sip of his juice and watching the others fondly. "So, Cloud, things go ok? I figured they would, with Angeal. He's a great guy."

"Oh. Things were...good..."

"He was very helpful," Angeal murmured, concentrating on not spilling the giant pot of stew. "You could take lessons, puppy."

"Hey, now!"

Cloud's cheeks colored a bit and he dipped his head to hide the smile he couldn't suppress.

The puppy looked between the two and grinned at his mentor, raising a brow. _~Oh yeah?~ _He seemed to say.

Angeal blushed, a dusky rose painting itself across his cheeks and shrugged. "Dinner, guys."

A mug of coffee in hand, the General took his seat at the end of the table, Genesis taking up the space opposite Cloud and Zack. He gave an exasperate sigh. "I pour you juice and you drink coffee?"

"Yes."

The auburn haired man rolled his eyes. "You're no fun."

Angeal smiled fondly at the pair, slate blue eyes warm with contentment as he got them to hold up their bowls and served the stew. Of course, while he was doing so, Zack caught Genesis' eyes; once he was sure he had his attention, he flicked his gaze between Cloud and Angeal, and threw in an eyebrow waggle for good measure.

Auburn brows rose and the Red Commander smirked, looking over to Angeal teasingly. 'Really." He mouthed, biting back a full out smile. Zack grinned when Angeal rolled his eyes, the blush returning to give him away. He couldn't help it though - the boy was sweet, and easy on the eyes, not to mention a good worker.

Genesis then raised his glass to cover a tiny giggle, dropping his gaze to Sephiroth and tilting his head toward Cloud with a questioning look. The General turned green eyes on the blond and studied him momentarily. Casting a quick look to each of the men in the room and noting Angeal's blush with a smile, he nodded once.

The dark haired Banoran shrugged off his embarrassment, gesturing to the food. "Dig in while it's still hot."

Cloud eyed his stew, glancing quickly around the table from under pale lashes.

Zack frowned, noticing his friend wasn't eating, and gave him a little nudge. "Something wrong, Spike?"

He looked up at his dark haired friend, frowning. "Why am I here?" he asked quietly.

Zack frowned. "Uh... 'Geal invited you, didn't he?"

Cloud threw him an exasperated look, turning to the rest of the table. "But I don't know why. I mean I'm just some grunt assigned to be his bitch boy for the day."

"Well," Genesis began, tossing Angeal a playful look. "The Commander has-"

"_Genesis_!" Angeal hissed.

"Oh, come _on_, Angel."

"Gen," he growled, this time somewhere between ordering and pleading.

"I believe the truth would be beneficial," the General added softly, smiling at Cloud whose eyes widened.

"I noticed when I pulled your file that it's your birthday today," Angeal explained, pointedly not looking at anyone but Cloud.

"And we have a few different 'presents', right, Geal?" Zack chirped, grinning slyly.

Genesis snorted, choking on the drink he'd just taken.

"Exactly." Sephiroth nodded, patting him on the back gently.

Cloud's eyes widened further. "You're...having a _birthday party _for me?" He sputtered, blushing to the tips of his ears.

The dark haired commander nodded, smiling fondly. "Yes, and if you eat your stew, I'll bring out the cake."

"Yes, CAKE!" Zack cheered.

"...is that why you frowned me out of the kitchen?"

Zack snorted a laugh. "He did? Aw, Geal!"

"'Frowned you out'?"

"Oh, um." Cloud paused. He couldn't exactly blurt out that the mans down turned lips terrified him... "Yeah..."

"You _know_. That face," Genesis supplied, shrugging. "The face we talked about."

Angeal's expression fell into embarrassed shame, his voice rumbling low. "Oh. I... apologize. It wasn't intentional."

"You need to smile more. Your smile is lovely," Sephiroth said, poking the corner of his own lips for emphasis.

"Yeah. Don't make me tickle it outta you!" Zack teased, wiggling his fingers toward the bigger man.

Genesis had to grin. "Oh, I'm in on that, puppy."

"You two are incorrigible." Angeal muttered.

Cloud's spoon clattered back into his bowl as he blinked rapidly, eyes darting between the four. "Ho-ly. Fuck..." he breathed, staring intently at Sephiroth's shirt. "O-Odin's balls, I'm an idiot."

A number of things fell into place with the single sentence from the General, the main one being the soft look he was giving Commander Hewley. The fact that his shirt was not too big in the shoulders but fit just right, was another. The ease with which they moved around each other became more pronounced as he watched Genesis reach for a piece of bread and Zack handed one over like it was second nature.

For what had to be the hundredth time that day, his face flamed.

Zack leaned over, peering at his thunderstruck friend. "Huh? Oh- _oh! _Oh, he gets it."

"Thanks for the newsflash, pup." Angeal sighed, watching Cloud warily.

"No-no, this makes things easier!" He chirped, grinning.

"He has a point, 'Geal."

"Indeed."

"M-make what easier?" Cloud asked.

"There might be an ulterior motive for having you here," the younger commander finally conceded.

"You mean there definitely is," Genesis amended with a smirk.

"Genesis..." Angeal growled softly.

Cloud groaned in embarrassment and a little frustration. Were they playing with him? "Stop being vague and just tell me what the hell is going on."

Three pairs of expectant eyes all locked onto the younger Banoran.

"Ilikeyou," Angeal blurted finally, rising abruptly and moving toward the kitchen. "And I'm getting the cake."

"Y-you what?" Cloud stuttered, then stood, knocking his knees into the table. "Hey! D-don't walk away after saying something like that. Gaia! Y-you can't just say shit like that and...and leave!"

Zack cackled from his seat, clapping his hands together in his excitement. "Yeah, I had to chase him down too. Go for it, Cloudy! Take a spoon. Aim for the forehead."

Genesis chuckled as Cloud stepped around the table, reaching for Angeal.

The commander froze, peering hesitantly over his shoulder at the lithe trooper, the movement showing an unusually vulnerable side to the big man.

Cloud stood frozen as well, hand latched onto Angeal's arm. He opened his mouth once then snapped it closed quickly, brows furrowing.

Angeal...Hewley..._liked him?_

Still firmly attached to the man, he gave the other three a hesitant look. "And...you're okay with this?"

He was met with a round of nods and smiles from the men watching and he had to resist the urge to pinch himself. This had to be a dream...if not for Reno and Tseng showing up earlier he might have believed it was too.

However, there was just no way he could dream up Reno's antics.

Mind made up, he stepped around in front of Angeal and grabbed his shirt collar, tugging him down gently. When they were closer to eye level he licked his lips nervously and nodded once. "I-I like you too. Even if your frown scares me and you have atrocious organizational skills." That said, he leaned up and placed a shaky kiss on the man's lips before jumping away quickly.

Angeal touched his lips softly, breaking into a grin before arching a brow. "I think atrocious is a little harsh, Cloud..."

"Truthful," the blond muttered quietly.

"I'm not -"

"Cake!" Zack interrupted.

Angeal snorted and waved at them dismissively, but nonetheless went and got the double layered cake, covered in chocolate frosting and sprinkles.

Cloud, having retaken his seat next to Zack, was smiling softly, a pink tint still on his cheeks. His smile widened when he saw Angeal come out with the cake. He would have asked about the sprinkles, but he figured the grin on Zack's face was a pretty good indication that he had something to do with it. "...what kind is it?"

Not that it mattered. Sure he had a favorite but...this was Cake.

Cloud loved cake.

"Yellow cake." He resisted a grin, smiling faintly with a little sparkle in his eyes when Cloud's smile widened even further. "With Kalm chocolate frosting and sprinkles."

He felt his mouth water and seriously considered getting up and kissing the man again. The four pairs of eyes on his quelled the urge however.

Angeal let himself have a smug grin at the look on the teen's face; clearly, this was a hit. Cutting a large slice for him, he placed it on a plate with a fork and set it down. "Here you are."

"Thank you." Cloud took a deep breath, inhaling the sweetness of the chocolate and the freshness of the room around him that mixed into an oddly homey scent.

While Angeal was busy serving Cloud, Sephiroth leaned over and dipped a finger in the chocolate and licked it off quickly. A foot bumped his leg underneath the table and Genesis gave him an expectant look. Biting back a laugh, the General leaned over and scooped another finger of the frosting then leaned over and held it up for Genesis. The auburn haired man smiled and licked it off quickly, sitting up to steal a kiss when he was done.

"Ange, you make the best food," he muttered, sitting back down.

"Hey!" Zack pouted, feeling left out. "No fair!"

Sephiroth wiggled a- once again- chocolate covered finger tip at him. "Come get it if you want it."

The Second growled at the challenge and darted out of his seat, leaning over the table and sucking on the General's fingertip. "Mmmmm... bliss."

Angeal, by now, had caught on, and waved his knife. "Sephiroth! Stop. Encouraging. Them!"

The General gave him an innocent smile and shrugged. "Feeling left out?"

Cloud giggled around a bit of the cake as he watched a myriad of expressions cross Commander Hewley's face, finally settling on gentle exasperation.

The darker of the men narrowed his eyes, cutting the cake and passing them each a finger-printed slice. "Eat your cake."

The blond paused, fork half way to his mouth and looked around at the four men eating their cake. He was in Angeal Hewley's kitchen. Eating birthday cake with- most likely- the four most deadly individuals on the planet.

There was no way he could keep the goofy smile off his face.

Eating cake was supposed to be a simple affair, full of pleasure and relaxation. But, of course, when you have a puppy involved...

"OH!"

... nothing is certain.

Zack bounced in his chair, pulling the big brown bag from below his seat. "I got you a present!"

Cloud smiled shyly at him at set his fork down. "You didn't have to do that, Zack." Not that he thought the man would actually listen to him. If he did, it would certainly be a first.

"Well, I didn't _have _to, but if I had to where'd the fun be in that? I _wanted_ to!" Zack grinned, taking his package and shoving it at the smaller teen. "Here!"

The blond took the big, lumpy brown bag that was thrust into his arms with widened eyes.

Where had Zack hidden that thing?

"Thanks," he said softly, opening up the bag. He felt his cheeks heat again and rolled his eyes at Zack's silliness. Pulling out the...green godzilla like...thing...he let his smile widen slightly and sat the stuffed animal down on the table next to the both of them.

As Zack crumpled up the bag and tossed it haphazardly over his shoulder- much to Angeal's irritation-, a thin package was pushed in front of him by a red gloved hand and he looked up from the multi colored chocobo wrapping paper to see Genesis sit down on the General's lap.

"Happy birthday," the Commander said, waving a hand at the pair. "From us."

Silently, he pulled off the paper and laughed somewhat nervously when a hard backed volume of _Loveless _was revealed.

"Perhaps you can fill it with your own thoughts?" Genesis asked.

"Cloud likes _Loveless_?" Zack blinked at his friend, surprised. "Wooow. You two should have a Love-fest... wait. That came out wrong..."

Four pairs of eyes turned to him.

And stared.

He blushed a little, grinning despite his embarrassment. "Weeeeelllll... now that it's _out_ there..."

Cloud cocked his head to the side, curiosity getting the better of him. "...what _do_ you call so many...uh, men in a..._this_." He made a circular motion around the table.

"A manpile," Sephiroth stated matter-of-factly, nodding for good measure.

Angeal sighed, shaking his head at their antics and got up. The others watched him, confused, until he returned with a small rose bush with five golden yellow rose buds, tipped with orange. "Here. Zack said you like to stay in my garden sometimes... I thought I'd let you plant this."

Cloud's eyes widened as he took the small plant, cradling it to his chest, something warm starting to overflow there. Looking around the table his eyes softened. "Thank you. All of you..."

...

An hour later, smashed onto the tan sofa in Angeal's living room and completely ignoring the worst action movie they had ever seen, Cloud was once again blushing.

After eating their cake and storing Cloud's presents safely, Genesis and Sephiroth had set in on the questions. Finally- finally!- they ended up on something that didn't revolve around 'what's your favorite this, this or this'.

"Come on," Genesis said, running his fingers through the blond bangs. "Tell us, who was your first kiss."

He squirmed a bit as the General brushed a hand against his toes that were resting on the man's lap. Leaning back into Angeal's chest, he glanced up at the grey eyes then back down quickly.

"Comman-Angeal," he mumbled quietly, correcting himself mid-way.

Angeal's eyes widened quite a bit and he stared at the lithe youth laying against him, a hand coming up to stroke his arm. "_Me_?"

"...yep."

A hand reached out and grabbed Cloud's collar, pulling him upright. The green eyes of the General peered down at him with amusement. "I call the second," he said before placing a surprisingly soft, chaste kiss on Cloud's lips.

"Third!" Genesis added, snatching him away quickly and giving him one on the nose, each cheek, the forehead and finally his lips as well.

"Heyyyyy!" Zack pouted. "What about me?"

"You made him Angeal's office bitch for the day." Genesis smirked at the puppy but nudged Cloud closer to him all the same.

"But... but... but... don't I get loved?" The puppy eyes were appearing now, big and blue and sad, with tears framing them from the lashes.

"Zack, you _lied_." Angeal said, reminding him of his dishonorable actions sternly, eyes narrowing slightly. "You let Cloud take blame for your, and Reno's, actions -"

"Yeah, but if I hadn't he wouldn't be here right now!" Zack interrupted.

Genesis shook his head. "Someone kiss him now or I will. Again. Before you've even gotten _one_, puppy."

Zack growled and slid over, stealing a kiss from the wide-eyed Cloud, sticking his tongue out in triumph when he pulled away.

When settled back into the couch, Cloud let himself fall back onto Angeal's chest with a soft 'oof'.

Four kisses. Each from a different man. All in one day. Did that...count as four first kisses? Or...since they were together...was that just one first kiss? A breathy giggled escaped him and he wiggled closer into their hold.

It didn't really matter.

Together.

They were _together_.

He was sitting on a cramped, far too small couch with four men half the population would die for just the chance to touch. Four men that had given him one of the best- if not strangest- birthday's he'd ever had and there was even more waiting for them than Cloud could possibly imagine.

"Good birthday?" Genesis asked, noting the soft giggle and once again reaching over to brush at the blond bangs.

Was it?

Starting with fear of the man he was now laying on, a lot of confusion, possible death by another man he was laying on, a best friend that fed him to the wolves, and almost being assigned guard duty, it hadn't started out that well. But...this...this made up for it all. And more.

"Yeah," he said, snuggling down and lacing fingers with as many of them as he could. "It was pretty good."

...

...

**HAPPY 18th! WE HOPE IT WAS AMAZING. **

**Shades had something else to write here...as usual...it was lost in translation.**


End file.
